Poison
by vixen1991
Summary: TFA Set during part three of "Transform and Roll Out" as Starscream battles the Autobots he is watched by the one who loves him for who he is and wants to be with even though she knows she can't be. Read and review please.


Hey everyone it's me again and here's my latest story.

It's focused on the TFA Starscream who is described

from my OC Suzie's prospect as she watches him from a distant.

The song lyrics used are Poison by Groove Coverage.

Please enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Your cruel device_

_Your blood, like ice_

I watched as you thrashed Optimus Prime and his crew like they were nothing.

Your strength was amazing as I saw you lift the train the yellow Autobot and the humans were in and then you turned your ruby gaze to me and I tensed.

_One look could kill_

_My pain, your thrill..._

My black and white servos flew to my spark as I gazed longing into your beautiful silver face but I knew that as much as I wanted you, I coundn't have you.

_I wanna love you but I better not touch_

_  
I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop_

_  
I wanna kiss you but I want it too much _

_  
I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison_

_  
Your poison running through my veins_

_  
Your poison_

_  
I don't wanna break these chains_

My sapphire blue optics fluttered shut for a moment before they opened again and I watched as you took the train and dropped it on a tall building before you hovered next to it and I allowed my optics to roam.

Primus you were so beautiful, your tall sleek strong form was made up of handsome magenta armour with a striking silver and a midnight black highlighting the scheme.

Your wings arched amazing and were pointed to the tip, twin blades meant to crave the skies and your legs were so long...

But it was your optics that truly drew me to you, they were a gorgeous gem stone red and the way they were shaped only made you more attractive.

I felt my spark beat madly as you opened your mouth to take a breath of air and I caught sight of your pointed snow white fangs and my desire for you grew.

_(I wanna love you but I, but I better not)_

_Poison_

_Your mouth, so hot_

_Your web, I'm caught_

_Your skin, so wet_

_Black lace, on sweat_

I held my breath as I watched you start to fight the Autobots again and I hoped you would win.

My hopes were almost crushed as the Autobots managed to keep the "Allspark" as you and they called, away from you but you soon got the jumped on them and I watched as you destroyed a good size of the human city "Detroit" and while the others were horrorfied by what you were doing, I found it every bit as beautiful as you were.

_I hear you calling and it's needles and pins_

_  
I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name_

_  
Don't wanna touch you but you're under my skin_

_  
I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison_

_  
Your poison running through my veins_

_  
Your poison_

_  
I don't wanna break these chains_

But then when I was about to show myself to you, that Optimus Prime threw his axe at you and I watched in horror as it sunk deep into your broad wing before he lunged at you, knocking you out of the air.

As you tried to take back the "Allspark" the red Autobot grabbed hold of your foot and shot foam into your face, coursing you to crash and when the dust disappeared, I saw you had hold of one end of the "Allspark" when Optimus had hold of the other end.

As I watched you and him struggled, the "Allspark" opened and a bight blue blinding light shone out and I was forced to cover my optics and it wasn't long until I heard your scream of alarm but before I could come to help, the "Allspark" unleashed a wave of energy and when it cleared I could see no sign of you and not wanting to be spotted by the Autobots, I left and began to search for you.

...But after many Earth hours of searching I did not found any sign of you and I was forced to assume the worst : You had perished in the explosion.

Tears run down my white face as I flew up to the sky, to the stars wishing you were by my side.

You were my life, my addiction, my love.

My poison...

End.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there you go and I hope you liked it.

Until next time.


End file.
